Rune Mechanics
__TOC__ Official description Walkthrough |items = * 5 Steam runes (must runecraft at least one steam rune during the quest. All supplies to craft 5 steam runes are provided once during the quest, including a Binding Necklace to prevent failure.) * 5 Mind runes * 5 Body runes * 2 Emeralds (cut) * 20 Pure Essence or 20 Rune Essence (cannot be noted) Using a Wicked Hood is recommended. * Progress hat (and 5 or more pizazz points in any training room) *Any runes necessary to earn 5 pizazz points *If not using wicked hood, you will need some inventory space Recommended: * 5 Water runes to save runecrafting, and another 5 to make steam runes(at the fire altar) 5 Fire runes can be used at the Water Altar instead, but is not recommended as it is further away. This method will leave you with 5 spare pure essence from those given to you during the quest, so you will only need to bring 15 (instead of 20) more essence. Teleporting straight to the fire runecrafting altar using a wicked hood is highly recommended. * Access to the fairy ring network (the quest start at the Mage Training Arena is just a short walk away from the fairy ring BIP.) |kills = None }} First came the idea To start the quest, talk to Apprentice Clerval in the basement of the Mage Training Arena. He will tell you he wants to create his very own rune guardian and ask you to talk to three different wizards: Wizard Dougal and Wizard Edvin, who are in the basement, and Wizard Shug (Talk to him later to save time), who is by the Rewards Guardian on the upper floor. Wizard Dougal Wizard Dougal will tell you to craft Steam, Mind, and Body runes. You must craft at least one Steam rune, but you may buy the rest of the runes. '''He will give you the water talisman, fire talisman, binding necklace, and the essence to make five steam runes. '''To make a steam rune use a water talisman on fire altar or the fire talisman on the water altar' with at least one pure essence and a complementary rune to your talisman in your bag. Leave the room and search the southern or northern bookcases for a book on how to make combination runes if you are unsure about what to do. Once you have crafted the Steam runes you must take them back to Wizard Dougal for approval before giving them to Clerval. (Noted essence CANNOT be used at the altars – only un-noted essence.) The fastest way to craft the Steam runes is to run north-west of the Duel Arena and enter the Mysterious ruins near a ring of cacti. Use the fire talisman on the Mysterious ruins to enter, and then craft the desired number of Steam runes by using the water talisman on the fire altar (make sure you wear your binding necklace so you have a 100% chance of making all 5 steam runes). However, since water talismans are considerably more valuable and useful than fire talismans, it may be wise to instead go to the water altar in the Lumbridge swamp and craft the steam runes there. Thinking with Portals Wizard Edvin will have you solve a teleport maze. If you are stuck in the maze, the corner of each square has a floating purple star. Once interacted with, the star will teleport you to the maze entrance. Each portal (there are 4 in each square) has a little icon next to it. (The solution is West, North, North, North). '''The icons represent the movements of different chess pieces, less the queen. * One dot represents a pawn – you will teleport one square north, regardless of which portal direction you choose. * Three diagonal dots represent a bishop – you will teleport diagonally in that direction until you reach the edge of the puzzle. * A cross represents a rook – you will teleport in the direction you are facing until you reach the edge of the puzzle. * A square with a hole in the middle represents a king – you will teleport one square in the direction you are facing. * Finally, a Tetris-like symbol represents the knight – you will move in a L-shaped pattern according to the pattern on the floor in front of the portal you choose. Once the puzzle is solved (the room with the green "X" in box) click the exiting portal – it will be near the top left of the final room. Wizard Edvin will then give you a carving device; take this device back to Clerval. Wizard Shug Wizard Shug is on the top floor to the North, and will tell you that you need 5 pizazz points (from any Mage Training Arena activity). If you have never earned any pizazz points or if you have destroyed your Progress hat, you will have to acquire the points by utilizing the Mage Training Arena. (Take one of the four teleports in the north of the ground floor.) After you have 5 or more pizazz points, Wizard Shug will tell you about making the body of the golem, and how to enchant emeralds. You will need to take either 20 Pure or Rune Essence to Clerval and use the two (cut) emeralds on the workbench (not the animation table shown in the picture) in the basement next to Clerval to enchant them (no runes required); you also need to deliver the 5 body, mind and steam runes. Finishing Off After talking to Wizards Dougal, Edvin, and Shug, and delivering all the items, talk to Clerval downstairs. He will tell you he needs you to fix the animation table, which is done by completing an easy wiring puzzle (the solution is shown in the lower right image). This is done by '''dragging the 'wires' to the correct spot. After completing the puzzle, click the green circle to confirm. After recognizing the puzzle's completion, Clerval will give you a carving tool and a lump of rune essence, and ask you to carve the golem. Use the carving tool on the lump of rune essence to create a Guardian head, Guardian body, Guardian arms, and Guardian legs. After you have all 4 pieces of the rune guardian, talk to Apprentice Clerval again. A short cutscene will ensue where it will be brought to life on the newly fixed table, and you will then have the option to keep the rune guardian pet. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * * * * Rune guardian pet (feeds at Runecrafting altars) * Fire talisman or Water talisman * Binding necklace - obtained during the quest but only has one charge * Rune Guardian The Rune Guardian is a pet which requires level 4 summoning, the same as completing the quest Wolf Whistle. When finishing this quest you can choose to keep the Rune Guardian (if you do not it will stay in the laboratory). As a pet it requires feeding; simply walk this new pet near the altar to feed it. This pet can only be obtained by people who have completed Rune Mechanics. As of 23 March 2010, you can color your Guardian by going to a runecrafting altar (not the ruins). You can also use the Guardian to change the colors of your Infinity Robes to any of the elemental altars. Transcript Music Music tracks unlocked: * These Stones - when entering Mage Training Arena basement. Trivia * The day that the quest came out the spoiler read: "Thanks to Clerval's usual incompetence, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see the rewards." * When Wizard Shug mentions a "far off land" where the "women were floaty", he is talking about Lunar Island. * Although you need to start this quest at the Mage Training Arena, you do not have to play the activities if you currently have 5 Pizazz points at the arena. If you have previously earned points, but do not currently hold 5, then you will have to get more. * At the start, it was listed in the knowledge base as being F2P, but it was confirmed by Jagex Moderators in the Forums as it being a mistake. * After completing the quest, the 'Quest complete' text in the Adventurer's Log reads: With very little of Clerval's help, we managed to make a rune guardian Pet. * When talking to Wizard Edvin, if the player has completed The Golem, they will mention that they know a lot about Uzerian golems. nl:Rune Mechanics fi:Rune Mechanics Category:Wikia Game Guides quests